


Fourteen

by AmaDraco



Category: Stranded (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaDraco/pseuds/AmaDraco
Summary: Jacob turns fourteen.





	Fourteen

Jacob remembers. He remembers his father, his mother, Ernst and Fritz, and Sara. His fingers trace the faded, worn cotton of Isobelle's dress. He won't ever forget, cannot forget, will NOT allow himself to forget. He hears his father still, his large sonorous voice dolling out the service, calling to all and sundry to listen. His father's impassioned speech in court – his dark but honest voice aboard the Endymion. He sleeps to Fritz arguing philosophy and Ernst reading the old encyclopedias whose bindings are frayed and tattered but forever loved. And when he dances, its to his mother's songs and Sara's laughter. It has been five years now and although he won't allow himself to, he fervently prays that they have forgotten him. Because, even though they remain unchanged to him, the same always to the reaches of heaven, he is not the boy they knew. And he won't ever be again. Fourteen today. Fourteen and now named a man, a part of the crew, a pirate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a vignette. I may write others; I do not know.


End file.
